List of personas in Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!
The following is a list of personas used by major characters in ''Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, handily compiled here for the prurient interests of our readers. Aku Aku *Johnaku Akulta (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Akoral Akoral (The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis) Beaker Bill and Labby Larry *Eucalyptus Larry and Beary Bill (Dances with World Leaders) *Wrappy Larry and Bandage Bill (The Pharaohest One of All) *Lo Mein Larry and Peking Duck Bill (Battle on the Orient Expressway) *Seedless Bill and Pulpy Larry (The Last of the Wumpa Eatin') *British Bill and Cucumber Sandwich Larry (Detective Tiny's Timely Adventure) *Lieutenant Bill and Colonel Larry (All War'n Out) *Elvis Preslarry and Big Bopper Bill (Larry's Just a Hunka Hunka Burnin' Rubber!) *Caesar Bill and Salad Larry (The Gladiator Scheme) *Thelonious Larry and Felonious Bill (The Dingolden Age of Jazz) *Sycophant Bill and Hammer Pants Larry (The Mother of All Ginvention) *Sir Lancelarry and Jousting Steed Bill (For Queen and Cocountry) *Swashbucklin' Bill and Lavatory Larry (New World Disorder) *Chill Bill and Not Hot Larry (Ain't Saint Nicholas) *Finger-Lickin' Larry and Moisty-Mouth Bill / Room Service Bill and Wheely Wheely Wheelarry / Red Meat Larry and Blue Meat Bill / Jack Nicklaus Bill and Jack Nicholson Larry / Dr. Neo Cortexy Bill (Rock-a-Bye Baby T, in the Time Warp...) *Frenchie Bill and White Flag Larry / Fantastic Larry and Fantastic Bill (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *Martin Scorslarry and Robert Denirbill (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Lampy Larry and Baby Sheep Bill (Careful What Roo Wish For!) *Between Jobs Bill and Virtually Unemployable Larry (The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis) *Thespian Bill and Understudy Larry / Unemployed Bill and Needs a Job Larry (Dingodile Goes Hollywood) *Birthday Bill and Labour Day Larry / Banker Bill and Lonely Shark Larry (Dr. Troper's Lonely Clocks Club Band) *Alternate Route Larry and Go the Way This Arrow Is Pointing Bill (Of Awesome Flying Saucers and Bossy Lying Sauce-Eaters) *Robot Bill and Leather Jacket Larry (The Great Bandicoot Invasion) *Hippie Larry and Audience Bill (Let's Beat Nick!) *Scene Transition Bill and Let's Move On Already Larry / Black Jack Bill and Lavender Jack Larry (Crash Team Disgracing) *Emcee Bill and MacLarry (Rhythm and Bleus) *Minor Role Bill and Not Terribly Important to This Week's Plot Larry (Take Me to Your Meter!) *Bituminous Bill and Large Chunk of Tar Larry (Token 'Bout a Revolution) *Inspector Bill and Inspector Larry / Cunning Disguise Bill and Let's Be Honest This Isn't Going to Fool Anybody Larry (War and Peace of Cake) *Last-Second Appearance Bill and Increasingly Marginal Role Larry (Bandana Crash and the Temple of Pura!) *Heckler Bill and Heckle-arry / Blushy Bill and Let's Put Your Face On Larry (Cortie the Clown) Coco Bandicoot *Quasicoco (The Hunched Quack of Wumpa Dame) *Princess Coco (For Queen and Cocountry) *Coco Bandaidcoot (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *The Pink Ladycoot (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Burka-co Turbandicoot (Careful What Roo Wish For!) *Codcod Barnaclecoot (The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis) *Coco Bandi-Catch-'Em / Marioco Ravendicoot (Bandana Crash and the Temple of Pura!) Crash Bandicoot *Crashimodo (The Hunched Quack of Wumpa Dame) *Crashraham Lincolnicoot (The Mother of All Ginvention) *Crashie Dean (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Crashghani Turbandicoot (Careful What Roo Wish For!) *Catfish Barnaclecoot (The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis) *Flash Bountyhuntercoot (Of Awesome Flying Saucers and Bossy Lying Sauce-Eaters) *Bandana Crash (Bandana Crash and the Temple of Pura!) Dingodile *Dingodragon (Battle on the Orient Expressway) *Lieutenant Dingo MacArthur (All War'n Out) *Bo Dingodiddly, apparently the owner of the world-famous Dingodiddly Diner (Larry's Just a Hunka Hunka Burnin' Rubber!) *Dingodilizzi (The Gladiator Scheme) *Dingodizzy Dilespie (The Dingolden Age of Jazz) *Princess Zeldingodile (For Queen and Cocountry) *Dingodile Hook (New World Disorder) *Dingo-Dogleg-Right (Rock-a-Bye Baby T, in the Time Warp...) *Cha-Chingodile (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *Dingo Bravodile (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Dingoldfish (The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis) *Dingy Spieldile (Dingodile Goes Hollywood) *Unidingofied Flying Objectodile (Of Awesome Flying Saucers and Bossy Lying Sauce-Eaters) *Dingodilizard / Harridingo Fordile (Bandana Crash and the Temple of Pura!) Dr. N. Gin *N. Ginny Potatohead (The Last of the Wumpa Eatin') *General N. Gin Eisenhower (All War'n Out) *N. Gin Vincent (Larry's Just a Hunka Hunka Burnin' Rubber!) *Dr. N. Ginneroni (The Gladiator Scheme) *Herbie N. Gincock (The Dingolden Age of Jazz) *Tim (The Mother of All Ginvention) *Big Wacky Ennie the Court Ginster (For Queen and Cocountry) *Long Gin Silver (New World Disorder) *Dr. N. Freezgin (Ain't Saint Nicholas) *Dr. N. Awesome (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *N. Gin Lopez (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Dr. Enjine (Tokyo a Go Go) *Dr. C.E.O. Gin (One if by Land, Goo if by Sea!) *The Great Doctor, Quite a Shocker, Light My Missile And I'll Be a Rocker, But That's Not All, I Have A Supplies Locker, And When I Speak, I Become A Talker, Enny Enny N. Gin - though this name was forced on him by Cortex (It's Uncle Cortie We Trust!) Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Mummy Tropy (The Pharaohest One of All) *Babe the Blue Tropy (The Last of the Wumpa Eatin') *Franklin D. Tropyvelt (All War'n Out) *Fats Tropino (Larry's Just a Hunka Hunka Burnin' Rubber!) *Dr. Nefarious Tropini (The Gladiator Scheme) *Sir Nefarious Tropucuet (For Queen and Cocountry) *Long John Tropster (New World Disorder) *Dr. Nefarious Frostropy (Ain't Saint Nicholas) *Dr. Nefarious Okie-Dokie-Tropy (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *Nefarthur Troperelli (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Dr. Nefarious Tropasaur (Bandana Crash and the Temple of Pura!) Dr. Neo Cortex *"Cornice Lute", the mysterious shopkeeper (Mission: Blimpossible) *DJ Cortie Corr, accompanied by the Evolvorchestra (Writer's Block Bandicoot) *Dr. King Neo Tutancortex (The Pharaohest One of All) *Cortilla the Hun (Battle on the Orient Expressway) *Cortie Wumpaseed (The Last of the Wumpa Eatin' *Major Cortexolini (All War'n Out) *Uncle Cortie Lee Lewis (Larry's Just a Hunka Hunka Burnin' Rubber!) *Dr. Neo Cortexelli, resident of Cortexelli Castlecolli (The Gladiator Scheme) *Unspecified Scottish-themed persona (The Mother of All Ginvention) *King Cortles LXIV (For Queen and Cocountry) *Shortbeard Cortex (New World Disorder) *Dr. Neo Coldtex (Ain't Saint Nicholas) *Dr. Sleepo Snoretex / Dr. Neonatal Kidtex (Rock-a-Bye Baby T, in the Time Warp...) *Dr. Neo Corchef (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *Cortie Sinatra (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Dr. Seao Cor2O (The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis) *Cortio Esteves (Dingodile Goes Hollywood) *Dr. Neo Confettitex (Dr. Troper's Lonely Clocks Club Band) *Dr. Neo Jupitex, Head of Alien Science Study Class at Corvard University (Of Awesome Flying Saucers and Bossy Lying Sauce-Eaters) *Neostripe Potortex / Dr. Neofarious Troptex / Dileo Dingortex / Dr. N. Gintex / Komodeo Coe (It's Uncle Cortie We Trust!) *Dr. Neo Take-Me-Seriously-tex (Take Me to Your Meter!) *Battleo Monstortex (Bandana Crash and the Temple of Pura!) Dr. Nitrous Oxide *Oxey Oxey the Rhythm Fiend, accompanied by the Parking Lot Dancers (Rhythm and Bleus) Dr. Nitrus Brio *Quasibrio (The Hunched Quack of Wumpa Dame) *General George Washingbrio (All War'n Out) *Dr. Nitrus Briotti (The Gladiator Scheme) *General George Washingbrio II (The Mother of All Ginvention) *Sir Knightrus Briarmour (For Queen and Cocountry) *Dr. Nitrus Freezbrio (Ain't Saint Nicholas) *Dr. Mightrus Brio (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *Maritrus Briuomo (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Brioel Silver (Dingodile Goes Hollywood) *Dr. Presidentrus Valbrio, President of Cortex Power (One if by Land, Goo if by Sea!) *Dr. Nitrené Brielloq (Bandana Crash and the Temple of Pura!) Frenchie Waiter *Frenchiewaiterwood Mac (Larry's Just a Hunka Hunka Burnin' Rubber!) *John Frenchie Waiter Adams, Mayor of Philadelphia (The Mother of All Ginvention) *Frenchiewaiter Stewart (The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis) *Frenchie Actor (Dingodile Goes Hollywood) *J. Frenchiewaitgar Hoover, Director of the FBI (Of Awesome Flying Saucers and Bossy Lying Sauce-Eaters) *Frontdeskie Waiter (The Great Bandicoot Invasion) *Dr. Frenchie Excavator (Bandana Crash and the Temple of Pura!) Komodo Brothers *Kimono Josephine and Kimono Mosephine (The Wild Adventures of the Kimono Sisters) *Katburglar Joe and Katburglar Moe (Cortie the Clown) Pinstripe Potoroo *Lieutenant George S. Pinstripe (All War'n Out) *Pinstripe Pastaroo (The Gladiator Scheme) *Pinstripe Beboparoo, apparent owner of the Beboparoo Note Jazz Club, Bar, and Grill (The Dingolden Age of Jazz) *Lord Pinstripe Catapultaroo (For Queen and Cocountry) *Pinstripe Pirateroo (New World Disorder) *Pinstripe Potorcool (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *Pinstripe Greaserroo (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Finstripe Potoroe (The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis) *President Potoroo (The Great Bandicoot Invasion) Pura *Persianra (Careful What Roo Wish For!) *Perchra (The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis) *Purachu (Bandana Crash and the Temple of Pura!) Rilla Roo *Egg Rolla Roo (Battle on the Orient Expressway) *Rilla Roo Raspberry (The Last of the Wumpa Eatin') *One half of the infamous Roo the Ripper (Detective Tiny's Timely Adventure) *Lieutenant Joseph Rilla Roo (All War'n Out) *Rillasco Roo (The Gladiator Scheme) *Rilla Rooie Armstrong (The Dingolden Age of Jazz) *Rillaissance Roo (For Queen and Cocountry) *Rilly the Kid (New World Disorder) *Thrilla Roo (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *Tony Montanarilla Roo (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) Ripper Roo *The Mummy of Ripper Roo, in a giant sarcophagus robot (The Pharaohest One of All) *Ripper Roo Goo Gai Pan (Battle on the Orient Expressway) *Ripper Roo Blueberry (The Last of the Wumpa Eatin') *One half of the infamous Roo the Ripper (Detective Tiny's Timely Adventure) *Lieutenant Joseph Ripper Roo (All War'n Out) *Ripper Roogie Woogie (Larry's Just a Hunka Hunka Burnin' Rubber!) *Ripperecci Roo (The Gladiator Scheme) *Ripper Rooie Armstrong (The Dingolden Age of Jazz) *Ripperxander Hamilroo (The Mother of All Ginvention) *Ripperaissance Roo (For Queen and Cocountry) *One-Eyed Rippery (New World Disorder) *Nipper Roo (Ain't Saint Nicholas) *Ripper Woooo! (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *Angelo Ripper Roono (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Ripper Roobles (Careful What Roo Wish For!) *Ripper RooFO (Of Awesome Flying Saucers and Bossy Lying Sauce-Eaters) *Dr. Ripperchaeology Roo (Bandana Crash and the Temple of Pura!) Speary Spencer and Shieldy Sheldon *Secretary Spencer and You're Unwelcome Here Sheldon (Crash Team Disgracing) *Fancy Footworkin' Spencer and Ain't Got No Time For No Fancy Book-Learnin' Sheldon (Rhythm and Bleus) *Sitting and Viewing Spencer and Shhh! I'm Trying to Enjoy the Show Sheldon (It's Uncle Cortie We Trust!) *Spooly Spencer and Sew-Sew Sheldon / Steering Wheel Spencer and Swiss Cheese Wheel Sheldon (Take Me to Your Meter!) *Alexspencer Hamilton and Dwight D. Eisensheldon (Token 'Bout a Revolution) *Campaign Manager Spencer and Ham Shank Devourer Sheldon / Newly Plump Spencer and Slightly Fatter Than Before Sheldon (War and Peace of Cake) *Ha Ha Spencer and So Funny Sheldon (Cortie the Clown) Tiny Tiger *Detective Tiny (Recurring: The Wetness for the Prosecution, Detective Tiny's Timely Adventure) *A generic sphinx made out of Power Crystals (The Pharaohest One of All) *Puriny, the Purasteins' long lost son (Battle on the Orient Expressway) *Tiny Orangetree (The Last of the Wumpa Eatin') *Big Joe Tiny Tiger (Larry's Just a Hunka Hunka Burnin' Rubber!) *Tiny Gladiatiger (The Gladiator Scheme) *Tiny Tig-Stars and Stripes Forever (The Mother of All Ginvention) *Sir Tiny Squire-ger / Tiny Squirrel-ger (For Queen and Cocountry) *Tiny Tig-Arrghhh (New World Disorder) *Tiny Tig-Brrrr (Ain't Saint Nicholas) *Tiny Tig-Par (Rock-a-Bye Baby T, in the Time Warp...) *The Tinynator (The Tinynator: Wumpment Day) *Tiny Tig-EYYYY! (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Tinyghani Turtiger (Careful What Roo Wish For!) *Dr. Tiny Tiger (Dr. Troper's Lonely Clocks Club Band) *Tiny Transistor (Of Awesome Flying Saucers and Bossy Lying Sauce-Eaters) *Tiny Tig-Chauffeur / Tiny Tig-Chow-Fur (Rhythm and Bleus) Uka Uka *Uka Uka Iello (The Gladiator Scheme) *Uka Uka G. Harding (The Mother of All Ginvention) *Duke-a Uka (For Queen and Cocountry) *Deanuka Martuka (Tropy: King of... Oh, Woops!-O) *Uka Uka - which he insists ''is a fish-themed persona, when he spontaneously creates the Ukafish (The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis) *Ukie Murphy (Dingodile Goes Hollywood)